


Balbutient

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, coda fic, episode: 1x11 coda, episode: 1x11: best christmas ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver kissed you and you don't get to be reprimanded for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balbutient

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and it's only been an hour since the episode finished airing and this is what happened. Enjoy!

It's from one moment to the next. You were talking to him, being friendly and nice because that's what you do for the one person left in this city that you give a flying fuck about. And then you're against the wall, hands in your hair and his lips on yours and that's it.  _That's it_.

Because you'd be lying to yourself if you said you hadn't thought about this a thousand times over since he kicked you out. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't miss this the way you fake-miss the drugs you're not really on.

The shock of it sends you reeling and you have absolutely no idea what to do with your hands, like you've forgotten what participating in kissing is like. So you just let him pin you to the wall like the helpless victim to whatever this is and let your arms fall, defenseless. You don't need to put up walls around him. Not anymore.

And his hands, their just working their way through you hair while his lips attack yours, claiming. Always claiming. You lean into it, just a little because you want to make him yours too. Let him know you've wanted him badly. That's when he pulls back in and walks away from you, like being this close to you is a disease.

"You don't get to do that."

"You kissed  _me_." He did. He really did. No matter how much you wanted to, you had enough self control to not put him out of his comfort zone. Oliver kissed  _you_  and you don't get to be reprimanded for that.

Then Oliver is off, doing that thing he does where he yells at you without really yelling at you. It's annoying because, he fucking kissed you it's not your fault he can't be an adult about this and control himself.

"You were special to me."

_You're still special to me_  claws at your throat because he should know by now. He should know that he is the only person you have ever been in a god forsaken relationship since you swore them off in the first place. Oliver should know he's so damn special that he is the only one that keeps you sane through all of your supposed friends' bullshit. He's special and he should know it.

Only, the thing that comes out of your mouth is, "I really like you too." It's not enough. Nothing you ever say is enough and you can only hope he understands what you're trying to say.

"I more than like you!"

Oh.  _Oh!_

How did you even get here?


End file.
